Dumbledore's Stash
by pink.tea.in.the.cup
Summary: Fred and George decide to pull a prank. Soon the rumor of Dumbledore's stash fills the school. Each of the houses have a different idea of what it is. Dumbledore discovers the gossip and makes a plan of his own.
1. Fred and George’s Plan

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter One**

_Fred and George's Plan_

Screams of the seventh year Slytherins filled the classroom.

"All of you calm down!" Professor McGonagall tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ear. They had strayed from her tight bun due to the explosion. "Weasleys, Jordon, Johnson. Detention!" She stepped over one of the fainted Slytherins, Terence Higgs. "Fifty points from Gryffindor."

Shocked Angelina Johnson tried to protest, but the only reply she received was, "Out!"

The four leaned against the wall in the empty hallway. Lee Jordon was the first to break the silence. "How long do you think it's going to take the Slytherins to get the slime out of their robes?"

Angelina turned to the three boys. "I've had enough of this. I can't be getting in trouble. I'm Team Captain." She lightly pushed the twins with her fingers. "And if you two want to be on the team you better shape up. Until then I am not sitting beside either of you in class. It's the first day of lessons and I already have a detention thanks to you guys."

Fred stepped closer to Angelina. "Are you really mad at little me?"

She crossed her arms. "Yes."

He took one more step. "Really?"

"Positive."

His voice grew soft as he brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek. "Are you sure?"

She let out a sigh. "No…"

An arrogant grin took over Fred's face. "Excellent."

"Fred!" She whipped his hand out of her face. "You have the mental capacity of a chocolate frog. Come on Lee."

"I… I…"

"I said come on!" Angeline grabbed Lee by the wrist and pulled him along.

Fred and George felt bad for Lee. They knew he would have to sit through an hour of her complaining about how horrible and insensitive Fred was. She did so every few weeks.

George looked to his brother. "You know you what I've realized."

Fred picked lint from his sleeve. "What?"

"I don't get as much pleasure as I used to from pranking the Slytherins."

"I know what you mean. But it does make sense if you think about it. We have been doing it for the past six years."

George didn't answer for a few moments. He tapped his feet on the stone floor. Then he looked up with _the look_ in his eyes. It was a look that many people feared. It meant that a great prank had formed itself in George's head.

Meanwhile a very happy Albus Dumbledore walked down a corridor carrying a package. He had finally received his order of beard ties with the ever so entertaining bells on them. He then heard the mischievous voices of Fred and George Weasley heading in his direction.

Forgetting the fact that he could turn invisible he hid behind a pillar and eavesdropped on the hushed whispers. Dumbledore smiled at the pleasant idea the two twins had conjured.


	2. Dumbledore's Plan

**Chapter Two**

_Dumbledore's Plan_

Dumbledore wholeheartedly bit into a chicken wing when he noticed young and impressionable Evan Abercrombie. He was doing a very sad attempt at 'accidently' overhearing Fred and George's conversation.

The brothers were usually close to one another speaking in low voices. Tonight they sat up straight and talked clearly so everything they said could be easily heard. Dumbledore realized their plan was taking action.

"So, Fred."

Fred patted his mouth lightly with a napkin. "Why yes George?"

"I just overheard the most interesting thing. Would you care to hear it dear brother?"

"Yes, I would be delighted to."

Evan reached for the pitcher of pumpkin juice getting closer to Fred and George.

George cleared his throat. "Did you hear about The Stash?"

"Stash?"

"You know. _The_ Stash."

"No!" Fred hit his hands against the table for added effect.

"Yes, apparently it's in Dumbledore's office."

"Are you sure? Anyone who possesses The Stash is said to be very powerful."

"Dumbledore's as powerful as they come. Ask his old buddy Gellert Grindelwald."

"What if," Fred's voice grew into a loud whisper, "Harry Potter's right?"

"Right about what?"

"What if," Fred held a long pause, also for effect, "You Know Who is back and tries to get The Stash?"

George placed his hand on Fred's shoulder. "Let's hope it never comes to that."

"Should we tell Harry?"

"I don't know… I just don't know."

The twins got up and left before the shocked first year could compose himself and ask questions.

Evan scanned the Gryffindor table for the famous trio. He only saw Ron wedged between Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom. He would have to do. Evan ran around the long wooden table lavished with food. He tapped Ron on the shoulder.

"Ron, I need to tell you something very important!"

Ron turned around with half a slice of apple pie in his hand. With his mouth full Ron shouted, "I'm busy!" He then continued to eat. It was a rare time he could do so without having Hermione lecture him on useless things such as manners.

Neville watched as sad Evan ran out of the Great Hall.

A few calming breaths later Evan decided his best bet was the library. Hermione was rumored to spend massive amounts of time in there. It was also said that she had tried to correct Irma Prince's, the librarian of Hogwarts, method of sorting books with a muggle technique. She called it the Dewey Decimal System.

Sure enough, there sat Hermione. She was surrounded with books, much how her bushy hair surrounded her face. Evan walked closer, avoiding the tall piles of bonded paper that lay on the floor.

"Hermione I need to tell you–"

"Shh!"

"But–"

"Can't you see I'm busy?"

Evan stomped off to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password."

Evan opened his mouth, but closed it shortly after. "I don't remember."

"Then you can't come in."

Evan looked up at the painting with an act he had used many times on his parents when he wanted candy. His small nose sniffed and his pouting lips quivered. Candle light sparkled of his big blue eyes and reflected off the small droplets the fell down his face.

As soon as the portrait swung open Evan's tears became nonexistent. He walked into the common room glad to see Harry Potter.

The boy who lived was occupied staring out the window and pondering life.

"I'm so glad I found you–"

"My scar!" Harry gripped his forehead.

"But–"

"Not now! I'm busy." Harry went up the stairs.

Evan sank into the plush red couch.

_ Ribbit._

Evan looked down at his feet surprised to find a toad aside them.

"Trevor!" Neville ran towards the toad who made a narrow escape. Neville noticed the sad first year. "What's wrong?"

Through real sobs Evan spoke. "I overheard Fred and George talking about some stash in Dumbledore's office. I tried to tell Harry, Ron, _and_ Hermione. They wouldn't listen. Why are they all so busy?"

"Because they're saving the wizarding and muggle world from the forces of darkness." Saying it out loud Neville came to see what an odd and egotistical pastime the three teenagers had. "But don't worry. If Dumbledore has something to show them he will."

"Really?"

"Really. No more being sad, okay?"

Evan hugged Neville before he ran off with a big smile plastered to his round face.

Neville, on the other hand, became extremely curious about what Dumbledore would be hiding in his office. His thoughts were distracted when he saw Trevor hop by him and head out of the common room.

As Neville chased his pet Dumbledore and McGonagall had bumped into each other in the hall.

"Ah, Minerva. How are you this lovely evening?"

"Just finished a detention with four Gryffindors."

"Oh yes," Dumbledore chuckled, "I heard about that." More specifically, he had heard it from Argus Filch, the caretaker of Hogwarts. Filch had complained the entire afternoon that he had to clean up the mess in the Transfiguration classroom.

"I just wonder where on earth they got their hand on exploding slime."

"Yes," Albus coughed, "Very mysterious."

"Albus…"

"Shh," he held his finger to McGonagall's lips. "Listen."

From around the corner the Head Master and Mistress heard the collision of two students.

"Oi! Watch where you're going Neville," said Seamus Finnigan.

Neville scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry, I was chasing Trevor."

"You always are." Seamus picked up the toad.

"Seamus, can I tell you something?"

"Sure." He wiped the toad slime onto his robes. "What is it?"

"You know Evan Ambercrombie?"

Seamus nodded.

"He told me that he overheard Fred and George talking about how Dumbledore has some sort of stash in his office."

McGonagall looked at Dumbledore and spoke in a whisper. "A secret stash in your office? That's the most preposterous thing I've ever heard of."

"I know. "Albus looked at Minerva though his half-circle glasses. "Now play along."

Seamus shook his head. "Are you sure?"

"Evan seemed pretty sure to me," said Neville.

"But he did hear it from Fred and George. How do we know this isn't some sort of prank?"

The two heard their Professor and Head Master's voices from around the corner. "Yes, Minerva. It is a very grand stash in my office."

"What is it Albus?" Minerva said in over acted surprise.

"Come and I shall show you." Dumbledore pulled out his wand and with a single flick created the illusion of two sets of footsteps fading in the distance.

Seamus and Neville looked at each other, mouths hanging open.

Dean Thomas walked down the hallway, happily whistling to himself when he noticed his fellow Gryffindor's. "What's the matter with you two?"

Seamus said, "Neville, go make sure the common room is empty. Dean and I will go find a few more Gryffindors to help us." Neville nodded. He didn't notice when he ran past his elders who were pressed against the wall. Nor did he notice that the one with a beard was holding in his laughter.

"Help with what?" asked Dean.

"I'll explain later." Seamus pulled Dean to the Great Hall.

Minerva looked at Albus, her face consumed with confusion. "Why did you just encourage students to break into your office?"

"Because I think it will be a good bonding experience for all the houses."

"You think they're all going to work together. Even Gryffindor and Slytherin?"

"Yes, because I will leave obstacles forcing them to work together. It's educational."

McGonagall placed her hands on her hips still unconvinced.

Dolores Umbridge walked down the same hallway. "What are you two doing here?" It was a miracle she could see them with her nose so high in the air.

At the same time Dumbledore and McGonagall said, "Nothing." They walked off leaving Umbridge's frog eyes squinting with suspicion.


	3. Felintious and Broomsticks

**Chapter Three**

_Felintious and Broomsticks_

The Gryffindor common room slowly filled with curious students. Katie bell, a sixth year, sat beside Lavender Brown. Both giggled in unison.

"You and Oliver Wood?" Lavender said remembering his only vaguely.

"Yes. He is such a sweetheart. I remember, before he graduated, we snuck out at night and rode our brooms over the lake."

Dean and Seamus came in followed by Colin Creevey, a fourth year.

Colin held onto his new camera, the Nico 320, close to his chest. He had saved up all summer to buy it. And even though it cost him quite a few galleons it was well worth it. It had a quicker shutter speed, stabilized while capturing photos so the movement would be clear, and it could take pictures in the dark without flash. It also had a brand new feature called _automatic enchantment_. It meant he no longer had to put a spell on his film to make the pictures move.

"Looks like we're ready to start," said Dean.

"Wait." Colin looked around the common room. "What about Harry, Ron, and Hermione? Shouldn't they be here too?"

Looks flooded the room accompanied with silence.

Perry Duncan was the one to shatter it. "They do take the fun out of things don't they?"

"They're really close with Dumbledore. They might tell him what we're doing," Parvati Patil added. "What are we doing?"

"Then it's settled," said Dean. "They don't join us."

Parvati huffed. She didn't appreciate her question being ignored.

Seamus made fake glasses with his fingers and held them up to his face. "He's back! I swear he's back!"

Everyone laughed except for Neville. He only managed an empty chuckle.

When the laughter died down Parvati asked again, standing up this time to make sure she was answered.

Neville and Seamus stood in front of the fireplace and told the others what they had heard.

"Are you sure?" said Parvati.

Seamus nodded. "We heard it come from Dumbledore himself."

Colin was wide-eyed. "What do you reckon it is?"

Dean shrugged. "But if Dumbledore has it then it must be awesome."

"Right, so we have to keep this between us." Seamus made his tone more serious. "That includes all the Gryffindors who aren't here."

"Why?" asked Katie.

Parvati answered her. "What do you think Umbridge would do if she finds out?"

"I almost died when she started talking at dinner today," said Perry. "I never knew a voice could be so annoying."

"I hope we get to practice our defense spells on her," said Lavender.

Angelina walked in and immediately all conversation ceased. "What are all of you doing?"

All at the same time they turned to face her and said, "Nothing."

Confused, she went up to the Boys' Dormitory. Over her years at Hogwarts she learned that strange things usually had a logical explanation. She had also learned that the explanation was usually Fred and George. Since she needed to talk to Fred, Angelina decided to forgive him for his incompetence.

"Angelina! What a pleasant surprise." Fred was holding an ear attached to a string.

"What is that?"

George was reeling in his own ear. "They're called extendable ears. They help us eavesdrop."

"So, you guys know what going on in the common room?"

"Yes," they said at the same time.

"Are you going to tell me?"

Together they replied, "No."

Back in the common room discussion about the stash took place.

"Dumbledore gets a lot of perks as headmaster, right?" Lavender was glad to have everyone's attention. "Maybe he tests out brooms."

The stupidity of the guess was overshadowed by the Gryffindors' love of broomsticks and even more by the possibility that they could win the Quidditch season with the help of those brooms.

"They're probably models that haven't even been released yet," said Katie.

"I bet they're autographed," exclaimed Seamus.

After more speculations they came to an agreement that tomorrow night they would take action. "Just a few of us will go. We don't want to be suspicious," said Seamus. "I'll go. Any other volunteers?" Neville raised his hand and was joined by Perry.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the common room with invisibility cloak gripped in Harry's hand. Once again everyone stopped talking and watched as the trio headed up the tower stairs.

When Harry reached the top he turned to Ron and Hermione. "See! They all hate me! They're all just too brainwashed to realize that Voldemort is back!" He slammed the door and jumped onto his bed preparing for a night of angst and self-pity.

The next day in potions class the students were waiting for Professor Snape to arrive. The only hint to what the lesson would be was a small wooden box on his desk and a single word written on the board. _Felintious._

Severus Snape entered the room. He was accompanied by his highly evolved skill: advanced cape flapping. It followed him in slow motion, creating massive waves when he made the slightest movement. He faced the class, his cape fluttered behind him even when he stood still.

"Good eeeeevening claaaaass," he said in his monotone voice. "Today we are going to concoct a fairly simple potion from the felintious plant generously donated to us from a personal collection."

Hermione Granger raised her hand. "But Professor Sprout doesn't have any felintious in any of her greenhouses. I'm sure of it."

"You shouldn't make assumptions Miss Granger; some might find it a bit pretentious. Ten points from Gryffindor." Hermione received several glares and one dirty look.

Draco Malfoy spoke, not caring to raise his hand. "But Professor Sprout doesn't have any felintious in any of her greenhouses. I'm sure of it."

"Good observation Draco. Twenty points to Slytherin."

Hermione's mouth dropped open.

Snape began to pace. "Unfortunately, I was asked to keep the donor's identity a secret. But I will say that they are a very powerful wizard."

* * *

Snape thanked Pomona Sprout as she placed the wooden box on his desk. "Anytime. I have a good lot of 'em growing under me bed. Just the right amount of darkness and warmth."

Shortly after she left an owl flew into the dungeons and left Snape a letter. He ripped open the wax seal.

_Dear Severus,_

_ I am aware that Pomona gave you a felintious plant. Before your fifth year class arrives I have a favor to ask you in regards to the plant and a slight lesson change._

_ Sincerely,_

_ A. P. W. B. D._

Snape stepped out of Dumbledore's office puzzled. Why would Albus want him to lie? Why was he asked to give his student the impression that it was the Headmaster who donated the felintious? And why would Albus ask him to teach the _Enortis _potion instead of the difficult healing potion he had originally planned?

Snape then realized he was late and hurried to the dungeons.

* * *

"Who can tell me the uses of felintious?"

Hermione's hand rose in the air almost hitting Ron in the nose.

Snape looked beyond his massive nose for hands.

"No one?"

Neville slowly raised his hand. He had read about felintious in the book given to him by the fake Mad-Eye Moody.

Snape raised his eyebrows. "Longbottom?"

"Well… umm… the fel… felintious plant is a very powerful and multipurpose plant. It was created by Sir Lucas Felintious in 1405–"

"1406. A common mistake." Snape continued to pace as he bored the class with information that he knew they wouldn't remember, but would put on the OWLS anyway. "It grows in dark warm areas and requires constant care since it is a wizard-made plant. This care includes complex potions and spells." Snape pointed his wand at the small barred window and the curtains shut immediately. "It has also been known to induce hallucinations."

"Excellent," said Blaise Zabini.

Snape walked passed Blaise. "But the practice of drinking, smoking, eating, or any other form of consumption is frowned upon. It also is said, with special preparation, to have similar healing abilities to unicorn blood. Only it leaves a sour taste in your mouth instead of a cursed life." He reached into the box and pulled out a small twig that looked like it had been snapped from a larger whole. "I do warn you, many people have tried to use it to gain immortality and many have been driven mad."

"But not all." Draco starred at the pink glow coming from the single bundle of leaves.

Snape placed the plant in front of Millicent Bulstrode. "There's only enough for one leaf per student." He once again began his stride. "Now, the potion we're making today is known as the _Enortis _potion. It allows the drinker to see in the dark. The length of the effects depends on the concentration. So, remember to add a lot of water.

"Professor," Pansy Parkinson lifted her head from Draco's shoulder and began to twirl her hair. "What's wrong with having night vision for a long time?"

"Because the drinker also receives certain animalistic qualities." Snape held up a glass vial filled with a crimson liquid. The colour of the potion ranges from pink to red. The redder the liquid the higher the concentration." He placed the vial in his desk drawer not quite sure why Dumbledore asked him to show it to the class and leave it in a locked drawer. He also didn't understand why Dumbledore told him to deny any students requests, including his Slytherins, for the potion. "You have half an hour. We will test them at the end of class."

Half an hour later the potions were done and consumed by the students. Two had been sent to the hospital wing while the rest licked themselves, growled and jumped on tables acting like well... animals.


	4. Blueprints

**Chapter Four**

_Blueprints_

Lisa Turpin, a fifth year Ravenclaw, entered the library. She sat in her usual comfy chair and pulled out a book from her bag. She opened it to where her book mark lay. She was reading _Hogwarts: A History_ for the third time.

"A fan of history?"

Lisa looked up to see Nearly Headless Nick, though he preferred Sir Nicholas. "Very much. I'll read anything about history. Wizard or muggle."

"Including the Hogwart blueprints?"

She placed her bookmark back in its resting place and closed her book. "Who wants to look at blueprints?"

"You can learn much by seeing the outlines of a structure. You begin to understand it better and paint a picture of events that happened long ago."

Lisa placed her book down. "You're right!"

Sir Nicholas floated away. He had been in these halls for a very long time. He had witnessed Albus' first steps into the castle. Yet, he didn't understand was he was asked to get one of the Ravenclaws to check out the Hogwarts blueprints.

Meanwhile three Gryffindor's sneaked through the corridors.

Seamus looked to Perry and Neville. "Ready?"

Perry stood taller. "Yes."

"Mhm…" Neville said shaking.

Dumbledore left the Great Hall well aware that he was being followed. He stopped in front of a gargoyle statue whose face held a mixture of a frown and a snarl. Dumbledore cleared his throat and said the password loud and clear. "Fizzing Whizbees." The statue became animate and stepped aside. Walls parted, revealing a spiral staircase. As soon as Dumbledore stood on the bottom step the stairs began to rotate and whisked him out of sight.

Seamus, Perry, and Neville his in the shadows waiting for Dumbledore to come back out.

Ten minutes later Dumbledore emerged, walking down the stairs because they no longer spun. "Blasted thing! Where is Filch when you need him?" Dumbledore walked around the corner and spied on his stalkers.

The three went to the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Perry cleared her throat and said the password.

Nothing happened.

She said it again.

Nothing.

Perry hit the entrance with her fists. "Work you bloody thing!"

Seamus pulled her away from the statue. "Calm down."

Words appeared above the gargoyle's head. Neville read them aloud. "Sorry temporarily out of service." He turned to his partners in crime. "No wonder he's mad. It's broken."

Perry noticed the statue's expression. "That thing wasn't smiling before. The confounded thing is laughing at us!"

Seamus looked at the gargoyle then back to Perry. "No he's not."

"Perry looked back at the statue. It face had returned to its previous state. She pointed to it. "Go choke on a chisel."

"Perry," said Seamus, "You do realize you're fighting with a rock."

"I have Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans in the common room. They'll make you feel better."

"Thanks Neville." She began walking making a promise to herself never to be embarrassed by A.I.M. (Artificial Intelligence by Magic) ever again.

Their classmates had smiles on their faces when they returned to the common room.

"How'd it go?" asked Lavender.

"Not so well." Perry plopped on the couch beside Parvati. "It's out of order."

Colin looked up from polishing his camera. "How can it be out of order?"

The light form the fireplace reflected of Dean's brown eyes. "We're gonna have to figure out an alternative way to get into that office."

The pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans was passed along the team as they brainstormed.

"We need some sort of map," Katie said enjoying a cherry tart bean.

Perry forced down a vinegar flavoured one. Coughing she said, "Anyone got a piece of parchment?"

The moon found its way into the sky and the Gryffindor's still sat around the parchment. Upon it was scribbled an extremely inaccurate and off scale map.

Lavender picked up the 'map'. "I don't think this will help us."

Seamus threw down his quill. "You try and draw moving staircases then."

Soon separate conversations started within the group, each far from the original topic of the night.

Lavender and Parvati were giggling, Dean and Seamus where laughing, Colin was showing Neville his zoom lens, and Katie was telling Perry about her first quidditch match.

"I've never seen anyone beat up with a bludger so badly. Perry? Are you even listening?"

"Sorry. It's just… I'm not a big fan of quiddich.

Everyone stopped their giggling, laughing, and showing all at once. Lavender gasped. Katie gaped. Seamus looked at Perry looked like she kicked a baby phoenix right out of its ashes.

"You don't like quiddich?" said Dean.

"How can you not." Katie's ponytail bounced. "It's amazing!"

"It's exciting," said Parvati.

"It's great for action shots."

Seamus stood up. "And best of all, it's bloody!"

"I think it's actually rather stupid. I mean what's the point to score goals and block 'em if the seeker catches the snitch and gets 150 points. I know there was the exception at last year's World Cup, but besides that…" Blank faces starred at Perry. "I'm gonna go to bed." She let out a fake yawn and went up to the Girls' Dormitory.

Hermione looked up from her book, being the only awake girl (besides Perry, of course) in the bedroom.

"I didn't think the Gryffindors took quidditch so seriously." She began to undress.

Hermione sat up. "You've gone to this school for five years and haven't noticed."

"Good point," she pulled on her pajama top. "But the whole lot of 'em is still bonkers."

"Not all of us are mad."

"You don't like it either?"

"It's positively absurd."

Perry sat on Hermione's bed and gave her a hug. "Finally, someone with commonsense."

"I only put up with it because Harry and Ron are so obsessed."

"You poor child."

The next morning Perry sat beside Neville in the Great Hall. "I absolutely adore chocolate chip waffles."

Neville swallowed his mouthful. "Me too."

Katie took a seat on Perry's free side. "Hey, sorry 'bout last night. We were just shocked. That's all."

"Don't worry about it. Pass the maple syrup." She poured it generously. "Neville?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Seamus mad at me?"

"I don't think so."

Katie waved her fork around. "He's just a big quidditch freak. Don't worry, he'll come 'round."

Soon the Great Hall emptied and everyone made their way to first period. Seamus joined Perry.

"Gracing me with your presence?"

He smiled lightly. "I was just wondering… why are you," he began to whisper, "helping to get the stash if you don't care for quidditch?"

"Simple. This year's going to suck."

"Why's that?"

"Haven't you noticed the pink, fluffy, cat loving thing that sits at the teachers table?"

"Well that thing is headed towards us."

Umbridge pulled out a ruler and held it between the two. "Ten inches. You may proceed."

When they were a safe distance away Perry said, "There's something wrong with that women."

"We have the worst luck with Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers."

"Except Gilderoy Lockhart," she sighed, "with his golden curls."

Seamus rolled his eyes. "Right on top of his big head."

First years ran by them. Rose Zeller shouted over her shoulder, "Hurry up Evan! We can't miss out flying lesson. Madame Hooch will kill us."

Perry gasped. "I'm late. Babbling will be furious."

"No she won't," said Seamus.

"Wanna bet?"

"Always. A butter beer at the Three Broom Sticks on the first trip to Hogsmeade."

"Deal"

They shook hands and ran off to their separate classes.

Perry rushed into Ancient Runes and took her seat beside Hermione.

"Late again Miss Duncan."

"Perry looked down. "Sorry Professor."

"Punctuality is the blueprint for success."

"Mhmm." The mini lecture didn't register in her mind. She was too busy being upset about losing a bet and a free butter beer.

Perry pulled out her quill and began to scribble down the note on runes and their meanings.

Hermione noticed Perry's extremely messy writing then went back to her letters with relief. They curved and twisted so smoothly. They were perfect… until the unfortunate incident.

"Blueprints!" Perry knocked over Hermione's ink with her elbow. "I am so sorry."

"Perry Duncan, please keep your outburst in until after class."

Hermione's eyes were wide as she stared down at the desk. "My… my note."

Perry pulled out her wand, eleven inches made from walnut with a unicorn hair as its core. "_Tergeo._" The ink lifted from the parchment and went back into the bottle. This included the ink Hermione had used to write her notes.

"Thanks, but now I have to recopy them and hold back the entire class."

Perry looked around. "There're only five people and two are sleeping. I don't think they'll mind. But you could borrow mine tonight."

Hermione quickly began to recopy the note.

Perry walked into potions class and took her seat beside Neville.

Professor Snape came in shortly afterwards. "Good to see that you are feeling better Vincent."

Vincent Crabbe had been one of the students to the hospital wing. The other, Abigail Moon, was a Gryffindor and therefore Snape did not care for her.

As Snape talked about how embarrassingly bad the students' stirring techniques were Perry and Neville whispered to each other.

"I can't believe we didn't think of it before. Do you have any idea where we could fine 'em?"

Neville shook his head.

Perry began to write on a piece of parchment and folded it into a very complex airplane. She whispered, "Seamus Finnigan," into the paper and it flew to the seat in front of her.

Seamus looked down at the paper plane that lay on his lap. He unfolded it and looked down at the 'writing'. He recognized the word Hogwarts and one that he interpreted as chicken, but the rest just looked like very bad abstract art. He showed Dean who was equally befuddled. They both turned to Perry and shrugged.

Perry felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Hermione leaning forward over her desk. "They have blueprints of Hogwarts in the library."

"Are you sure?"

Snape shouted from the front of the class room. "Girls stop your talking."

Using her knowledge of Snape's love for his own house Perry spoke, sounding a lot like Lavender. "Sorry sir. It's my fault. I was just telling Hermione how cute I think Theodore Nott is."

"Very well."

Dinnertime arrived and the students came to the Great Hall. They sat around their usual feast.

Perry discussed the plan with Lavender. "We'll go to the library and get the blueprints of Hogwarts."

"Do you think they'll be there?"

"Positive. Who would sign out blue prints?"

"We'll have to hurry up though."

Perry looked up from her pudding. "Why?"

"It's Wednesday. We have astronomy tonight."

Perry stood up. "Green Goblins! Let's go."

Dean shouted to them. "Where you girls headed?"

Perry said, "While you boys stuff your faces we're going to the library."

Hermione looked over to Ron, "I like her."

Perry and Lavender entered the library filled with nothing but optimism. They walked to Irma Prince who leaned on her desk reading.

"Miss," Lavender began, "Where would the blueprints of Hogwarts be?"

Prince turned the page. "They were checked out."

"By who?"

Prince still hadn't looked up from her book. "It's none of your concern. Come back in two weeks."

"But–"

"I said two weeks."

The two girls leaned against the cold stone wall.

"What a horrible old bat."

"How are we going to find a way into his office now?" asked Lavender.

Perry tilted her head back. "I wish I knew."

A head went through Lavender chest. She let out a small squeal.

"Why hello!" The head belong to Nearly Headless Nick. The rest of his body floated through Lavender.

"Sir Nicholas," said Perry, "You surprised us."

He floated in front of them. "Terribly sorry. Why so glum?"

Lavender looked up at him. "Because I just had a ghost go through me. You don't look it, but you lot are cold."

"And you Miss Duncan?"

She sighed. "We need a map of Hogwarts, so we went to get the blueprints from the library. But they're already signed out. And our crackpot librarian won't tell us who's got 'em."

"I can help you there."

"You can!" Lavender smiled.

"Lisa Turpin has them. Smart girl."

"Thank you."

"I hope you can forgive me for the… cold."

"Yes–" Lavender's eyes grew wide as Nick made his exit through her and the wall.

"Lisa?"

Lavender gripped her stomach. "I know her. Well, I talked to her once. She's friends with Parvati's sister."

"Where is she usually?"

"The Library, but we were just there."

Perry opened her potions book,_ Magical Drafts and Potions_. She ripped out the front blank page and folded it. "Lisa Turpin."

The paper airplane rose and they followed it all the way to the Great Hall. It was emptier now, but sure enough there sat Lisa at the Ravenclaw table. She was studying a big piece of paper.

The plane landed in front of her and Lavender tapped her on the shoulder. "Hi. Remember me?"

"Lavender, right?"

"Yeah. Me and my mate were wondering if we could borrow the Hogwarts blueprints."

"Of course. As soon as I'm done with them. Sir Nicholas was right, they are fascinating."

"Oh… well thanks."

The two Gryffindors walked away, heads hung low.

On their way to class the two girls ran into Seamus and Dean, mainly because they had the same class together. They told the boys about Lisa.

"We need to get that map," said Dean.

Perry said, "I don't think we're gonna get it unless she knows about the plan."

"But she'll tell the other Ravenclaws."

Seamus let out a big sigh, "Then I guess we have to let some of the birds in on it. They're smart, they could help us."

Lavender held a serious face. "I'll ask Parvati to talk to Padma. She's in Ravenclaw."

They went up the spiral stairs of the Astronomy Tower, telescopes at hand.


	5. Dollhouse

**Chapter Five**

_Dollhouse_

With the arrival of lunch the student of Hogwarts rushed into the Great Hall. The young wizards and witches ran to their house tables. All except Parvati who sat aside her sister, Padma, at the Ravenclaw table.

"A secret stash of brooms?" Padma obviously didn't share the same enthusiasm portrayed by the Gryffindors.

Parvati nodded. "That's why we need the blueprints. To find another way into Dumbledore's office.

Padma chewed the last piece of her sausage slowly.

"We can't do it without your help."

Padma's fork clanked against the empty plate. Parvati was her sister and as cliché as it sounded she would do the same for her. "Fine. I'll talk to my house."

"And Lisa?"

"Especially Lisa."

From the teachers' table Dumbledore watched the interaction between the sisters. "Minerva?"

She sipped her chicken soup from her spoon. "Hmm?"

"You're teaching the fifth year Ravenclaws after lunch, right?"

"Yes, why?"

Albus took a gulp of orange juice. "I want you to teach them about hidden doors."

She arched a single brow. "You're asking me to change my perfectly planned schedule? This wouldn't have something to do with you little game?"

"Minerva, please. When does it not?"

After lunch Padma entered the transfiguration classroom and placed her heavy textbooks on the table. Also occupying the table was Mandy Brocklehurst. "Where's Lisa?"

Mandy pointed to the front of the classroom.

"Lisa!"

Lisa turned around surprised that someone would raise their voice so loud within a classroom.

Padma motioned her to take a seat at the empty desk behind Mandy. Lisa took her seat and Padma spoke quickly. "At dinner eat fast. Then we go to the library. I have something to tell you guys."

Mandy waved her hand to shoo the buzzing fly the contently hovered by her ear. "Why?"

Terry Boot leaned on the desk. "Yes, why?"

"Mr. Boot, please take your seat."

"Yes Professor." He sat beside Lisa.

McGonagall walked to the table at the front of the class. On it was an unknown object covered with a silver cloth. She lifted the fabric and revealed a dollhouse that was missing a front door.

Padma felt a light tug on her braid. She turned around to see Terry smiling. She mouthed, "What?"

"What's happening in the library?"

"None of your concern."

"Please."

Padma was about to say no, but instead was kicked discreetly in the ankle by Mandy. "Fine. But only you. Not your groupies Michael and Anthony."

McGonagall clapped her hands to get the attention of the class. "Today we shall be learning the great technique of hidden doors."

Michael Corner spoke. "I thought we were going to transform snakes into razor blades."

"There's been a sudden change in the curriculum. Now, hidden doors are very useful. Say you have a room that contains something you want no one else to find. The answer is a hidden door. The door does not hide through invisibility or an illusion. It changes into something else entirely." She strode to the doll house. A perfectly quaint dollhouse with an adorable faded pink roof and small windows accessorized with miniature curtains. "Now watch carefully." McGonagall took out her wand made of rosewood. She traced a figure eight in the air and said the incantation, "_Imatava_."

Buzzing went towards the house. A black fly contrasted against the white paint. It grew larger and into a rectangle. The black turned to gray which faded into a powder blue. A golden doorknob grew from it followed by a knocker.

The students had practiced making the door appear and reappear, but now class was over and Minerva now stood alone in the classroom. She looked down at her old toy and lifted the roof. She pulled out a toy cat carved from wood. She petted its head and the cat came to life purring. Minerva smiled and placed the cat gently back into the house. She closed the roof and the purring stopped.

In the Great Hall Perry watched as Katie consumed an entire stake in a matter minutes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just quidditch tryouts are next week. I know I was on the team last year, but you never know."

"How 'bout you take a nice rest tonight. We'll deal with the Ravenclaws, if they agree to help."

Katie looked up from her mash potatoes. "What?"

"I talked to my sister about the stash," said Parvati.

"You talked to the Ravenclaws?" Katie's jaw grew tense.

Lavender defended her friend. "I asked her to."

Katie threw down her napkin. "I can't believe this. How come you guys didn't tell me?"

"We just thought of the blueprints yesterday," said Lavender.

"Blueprints?"

"Yes, to use as a map, but a Ravenclaw has them."

Katie chugged her glass of milk. Some spilled onto the table and dripped into her pleated skirt.

"Listen," said Perry. "We need their help. More specifically, the blueprints." Perry handed her a napkin.

"Thanks." She patted vigorously. "Maybe I do need a long rest."

"Yeah…" Perry's attention drifted when she saw a small group of Ravenclaws, including Lisa and Padma, leave the Great Hall.

The group of Ravenclaws took their seat in a private corner of the library. With their massive amount of time spent there they were able to determine the best spots to read a book, complete their homework, or to discuss plans that could deduct them a fair amount of points.

Mandy spoke in a low voice, afraid of the librarian. "Okay Padma, tell us what's going on." she didn't like secrets, especially ones she didn't know.

Padma repeated what her sister told her.

"A stash? You've got to be kidding me."

"The Gryffindors need the–"

"Blueprints," said Lisa. "No wonder they looked so upset when they asked to borrow them."

Mandy turned back to Padma. "What do they think the stash is?"

"Brooms."

Lisa furrowed her brows. "That's illogical."

Mandy agreed. "It's probably… well, not brooms."

"Books," said Terry. "Dumbledore is one of the most powerful wizards of all time, right?"

Mandy nodded with desperate enthusiasm.

"And power comes from knowledge."

"And knowledge comes from books," Padma added. "Imagine the library he has up there."

Lisa's eyes widened. "First editions!"

Padma jumped in her seat. "Shakespeare's lost play!"

"Books from Atlantis," Mandy exclaimed.

Terry smiled. "Saved scrolls from the Alexandrian Library."

Lisa's eyes grew wider. "Merlin's journals."

Terry stood up. "We will join the Gryffindors!"

"Shh," said Prince appearing from behind a shelf.

On Perry's way to Defense Against the Dark Arts she walked past Lisa.

"Follow the black raven."

Perry stopped in the middle of the hall. "Black raven?" She turned around just in time to see Lisa disappear into the crowd and be pushed out of the way of Pansy Parkinson.

The Gryffindors and Slytherins entered the classroom, in an orderly fashion of course. Girls sat on one side, boys on the other.

Professor Umbridge placed down her flowered teacup. She cleared her throat before she spoke. "Today we are going to learn proper table settings. You have glasses, plates, and the necessary cutlery on your desk."

Hermione raised her hand. "Excuse me Professor, but how is this going to help us protect ourselves?"

"No speaking when not spoken to Granger."

"But you were speaking to us and therefore to Hermione," said Perry.

Umbridge pursed her bright pink lips. "Not you too Miss Duncan."

Harry stood up. "Table manners aren't going to stop Voldemort."

Umbridge's eyes opened wider than Harry thought possible. "Don't you dare say his name."

"What? Oh, you mean _Voldemort?_ What's wrong with saying _Voldemort?_"

She hit her teacup against the table creating a loud clank. "Stop it you pathetic excuse for a wizard!"

"Voooldeeeemmmooooort haaaas reeetuuurned!"

"I said quiet."

Harry shouted louder. "Then tell me how Cedric Diggory died."

Umbridge had a slight twitch. "Detention Potter! All next week."

Immediately he began to use his indoor voice. "But quidditch tryouts are next week."

She smirked and picked up her cup again. "You should have thought of that before you told lies." She took a sip.

At dinnertime Perry sat between Seamus and Lavender at the Gryffindor table.

"So…"

Perry looked at Seamus and finished chewing the salmon. "So…?"

"Did you get in trouble?"

Perry played with her mashed potatoes using a fork. "Trouble from what?"

"Perry, make eye contact."

She sighed and stared into his hazel eyes.

"Did you get in trouble?"

Perry held a straight face for three seconds before she blurted, "Fine, you win."

He nudged Dean who sat on his other side. "I just once free butterbeer!" Their high-five was interrupted when a raven flew into the Great Hall and landed in front of Dean. He opened the letter and read aloud. "The password is _Gillyweed_."

"Password for what?" asked Colin.

The raven took flight and left through the doors.

Perry jumped form the extremely long bench. "Follow that bird!"

Meanwhile Luna Lovegood skipped down the hallway humming to herself. Her skipping ceased when she saw an unhappy Neville. "What's wrong?"

"We lost the bird."

"We were supposed to follow it to the Ravenclaw common room."

"Colin!" Dean covered his mouth. "Shh."

"Actually," Perry began. "Luna, you're a Ravenclaw. Can you take us there?"

Luna turned to Neville. "Is it important that you go?"

He nodded.

"Then I shall take you."

"I think Luna should be part of it," said Neville."

"Part of what?" Luna smiled lightly.

There were quick glances between the Gryffindors. Neville, glad to see no on object, walked beside Luna. "You see, there's this stash…"


	6. The Ravenclaw Commonroom

**Chapter Six**

_The Ravenclaw Common Room_

Luna's blonde curls bounced as she hurried up the stairs to the fifth floor. The Gryffindors were close behind. They collided when Luna suddenly stopped in front of a door missing both a doorknob and a keyhole. The only thing on its wooden surface was a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle.

Its beak began to move. The eagle asked, "Which magical plant, native to the Mediterranean Sea, holds the ability to give temporary gills to one who consumes it?"

"Gillyweed," said Luna in her airy voice.

The eagle nodded and the door swung open and the group entered the Ravenclaw common room.

It was a warm room lavished in gold and purple. Its walls where filled with shelves that needed charms to stop them from breaking under the weight of the massive amount of books.

On one couch sat Cho Chang. She nibbled the end of her quill as she reread her essay. On the floor beside her sat Roger Davis. He shuffled through his many papers and jotted down notes.

The next thing to catch the Gryffindors' attention was the table surrounded by card decks shuffling themselves. The occupants of the table were playing a card game.

"Good game poke is," said Seamus.

Wizard poker was slightly different from muggle poker. Sherry Chambers smirked as Anthony Goldstein tool a sip of his pumpkin juice which, not to his knowledge, she had spiked with a truth serum. Stella Fawcett silently cast a spell on herself which allowed her to see through her opponents cards. All except for Melinda Bobbin who was smart enough to put a protection charm on her cards.

"Parvati!" Terry joined the group.

"What are they doing here," asked Cho, looking up from her parchment.

Terry began to guide the Gryffindors to the stairs. "Potential clients. They're here to listen to a business proposal."

Cho nodded as if this was a usual occurrence in the common room.

"Where's my sister?"

Terry looked over his shoulder to Parvati. "She's up in the Boys' Dormitory."

Mandy, who guarded the room, arched her eyebrow when Luna walked in.

Terry whispered to her, "She's smart Mandy. She'll be a big help to us."

Wide-eyed Mandy nodded and followed Terry closely while swishing her hair.

Parvati sat beside her sister. "Where're the blueprints?"

Lisa took them out of her bag, but did not pass them to Parvati's open hand. "We have to discuss things first."

"What sort of things?" said Seamus who had taken a seat beside Perry on one of the beds.

"First, we marked the easiest path for you to take." Lisa unrolled the map. A path was marked in red ink.

Colin laughed. "Prince is going to have a fit when she sees that."

"We used vanishing ink," said Terry. "It will be gone within thirty-six hours."

Padma turned to Perry. "When were you guys planning to break in?"

"Friday night."

"That's tomorrow, not a lot of time," said Luna.

"But you saved us time by picking out a path for us," said Neville with a smile.

"The least _we_ could do," said Mandy eyeing Luna. But she stopped when Terry gave her a cut eye of his own. She felt herself begin to blush.

Lisa spoke, "If you get caught you won't tell about our involvement will you?"

"Do we look like Slytherins to you," said Dean.

"I have an idea." All eyes went to Luna. "Who here is familiar with the _teriando _charm?"

Colin shook his head. "Teriando charm?"

"It's a simple charm. Anyone that tells the secret reveals a secret of their own right after."

Everyone stood in a circle surrounding Luna. She took out her wand and swished it through the air. "_Teriando stealing Dumbledore's stash._"


	7. Darkness

**Author's Note:** Wow, it's been awhile since I updated. And I realized how annoyed I get when people don't finish a story so here's another chapter. Also I made a few changes to the prior chapters. If you're lazy like moi then don't worry you don't have to go reread anything. You'll still understand the story. I just tried to make things a bit more clear. :)

**Chapter Seven**

_Darkness_

The Gryffindors and Slytherins walked down the grassy hill towards Hagrid's hut. He was their Care of Magical Creatures Professor.

Everyone huddled around a small wooden table, its crooked legs pushed deep into the soil to prevent it from toppling over. On the table was a lit lantern. Within the flame was what appeared to be a white lizard, only slimier.

"What is _that?_" said the disgusted Draco.

Hermione answered him unable to resist the spewing of knowledge, even if it was to someone who she thought to be as smart as a troll with head trauma. "A salamander."

He glared at her. "No one asked you, mudblood."

All of the Slytherins burst into laughter. Some snickers were more annoying than others. A good example was Pansy. She challenged the mandrakes' screams with her own chuckles.

"That's it Malfoy." Ron pulled out his wand.

Hermione gripped his sleeve and pulled his arm down. "Don't waste your time."

Ron reluctantly put his wand back into his robes.

"Listening to your pathetic girlfriend Weasley?" Draco tapped on the slightly warm glass. He pulled the small handle and opened the lantern. The salamander looked at Draco for a moment before crawling on his fingers. It then waited yet another moment before it bit him. Draco yelped and flung his hand sending the salamander into the air. His elbow knocked over the lantern and it fell to the ground. "The bloody thing bit me!" He stumbled back holding his fingers to his mouth. He tripped over a foot that, if anyone asked, was there by accident.

Perry looked down at him. "Oops."

Pansy ran to Draco and stroked his face. "My baby dragon, are you alright?"

"You imbecile!" Hermione shouted at Draco. She pointed to the broken lantern, now just pieces of glass and metal coated in wax. "The fire is out. Now the salamander is going to die thanks to you."

"Where is it?" Perry looked around.

"Get it off!" All eyes turned to Daphne Greengrass. "Millicent, do something." Daphne crossed her eyes as she tried to look at the salamander was stuck to her face.

Hagrid finally arrived and pushed past the students. "Will ya pipe down! You're scaring the poor thing." He pulled the salamander off Daphne's face.

Draco jumped to his feet and adjusted his robes while Pansy patted the dirt of him. "Wait till me father hears about this."

Perry looked at him. "Hears what exactly? That you were stupid enough to open a lantern and reach into the fire to touch a salamander?"

The day had past and everyone in the fifth year Gryffindor girls' dormitory had fallen asleep, except for Lavender who got up as soon as she heard snores. She pulled on her baggy grey sweatshirt; it was the nineties after all. She reached under her pillow and pulled out the map. She grabbed her wand that rested on her nigh table and tiptoed out of the room. She met Dean at the stairs.

"Do you have the map?"

She held it up.

"Excellent."

The portrait of the fat lady swung open allowing them entrance into the dimly lit corridors of Hogwarts.

Dean held his wand at the ready. "_Lum_–"

"Don't."

"Why not?"

"Waving around a light is going to bring unwanted attention."

Dean put his wand back in his pocket.

Lavender unfolded the map glad to see the Ravenclaws' markings still hadn't faded. Her fingers traced across its rough surface. "This will lead us to the backdoor… it's _really_ far from the front door. How big is his office?"

"I guess we'll find out."

They followed the red line on the map. It led them in the same direction for a very long time.

Dean noticed the paper began to tremble. He looked at Lavender. "Are you scared?"

Her voice was as shaky as her hands. "Even if I am, it's not like I can turn back."

Dean offered her his hand. "I'm scared too."

Lavender took his offer and held on tight.

The sparse candlelight made long shadows that crept along the stone walls.

Mrs. Norris, the cat, appeared from behind the corner. Lavender gasped.

Dean laughed. "You scared of a little kitty?"

"No, but we better get out of here before Filch comes."

They worked their way through corridors, making sharp turns and entering mysterious passageways. Felling the threat of the caretaker had lifted Dean spoke. "You fancy anyone? Besides me of course."

Lavender laughed. "Do you?"

"Course I do."

Her eyes remained on the map. "And who would that be?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me." He tapped his wand against his shoulder.

Lavender sighed. "Fine, but this stays between us."

"Obviously."

"Ron Weasley." She shook her head. "But it's nothing big."

"You're kidding me. Ron? Have fun getting past Granger."

"They're not together… I don't think. Your turn."

"I guess we're both found of redheads. I think Ginny's pretty cute."

"The fourth year?"

"Just the way she wears her skirt."

Lavender looked up from the map. "You mean how she rolls it up?" Lavender had seen Ginny do so in the lavatory. Lavender had been doing the same, just not as high. That small fact made her feel a little less hypocritical.

"She has such a well-developed–"

Lavender let go of his hand.

"Personality," he said in an attempt to not sound like a pig. "At least I'm not one of the blokes that spend all their time at the bottom of staircases hoping to get a quick glance of knickers." It technically wasn't a lie because he only did that sometimes.

They began to wind down the passage into an unfamiliar part of the castle.

"Where are we?"

Dean looked around. As they continued along the path the style of painting began to change. The portraits went from contemporary, to cubism, and eventually Dean and Lavender found themselves surrounded by works of art from the baroque period. They were deep inside the Castle. The red line had led them to a small wooden door.

Lavender gripped the handle, took a deep breath, and opened it.

"We came all this way for a broom closet?"

"No, look!" Lavender pointed down. On the floor was a faded red carpet with its corner folded back revealing a cellar. Lavender knelt down and pulled the carpet all the way back. She pulled on the rusted handle. "It's locked."

Dean tapped the cellar door three times with his wand. "_Alohomora_."

Lavender pulled it open creating a loud creak.

Dean looked down. All he could see was darkness. "Ladies first."

"No way." Lavender pointed her wand. "_Lumos_." The tip of her wand lit up. As soon as she put her wand into the cellar its light went out. "What the…"

"Let me try._ Lumos_ _Solem_." Dean squinted as a bright ray of light came from the tip of his wand. The ray vanished as he put his wand into the cellar. "I guess there's only one way of finding out what's down there." His hand gripped the edges of the cellar.

"You can't"

"We can't counter this magic. We don't even know what spell is being used."

"Be careful."

Dean gave Lavender a smile, "Hold my wand." He jumped down.

Lavender heard a splash of what she hoped to be water. "Dean!" She heard coughing and more splashing. "Dean!" She reached down. "Take my hand."

"I can't see it." He reached up, his legs frantically moving as he tried to stay afloat. He felt something brush against his torso. "There's something down here!" He flared both his hand in the air. He felt Lavender's fingers. He gripped her hand tightly. The something brushed against him again. Then he felt a sharp pain into his side. He felt himself shaking as he finally began to rise from the water.

Lavender pulled as hard as she could until with her final tug Dean landed on top of her. Water from his hair dripped along her face. Dean fell to his side.

Lavender closed the cellar. "You're bleeding." She helped him sit up. "We have to take you to the hospital wing."

"No."

"Are you crazy?"

"They'll be wondering what we were doing down here." His breathing was growing heavier. "First thing tomorrow morning. We'll say we got too close to the forbidden forest and something bit me. We don't know what."

Lavender looked at the growing red circle on his chest. "We have to apply pressure." She pulled the sleeves of her sweater down till they covered her palms. She pressed against his wound. "Please don't die." She felt her eyes begin to water.

He placed his hand over hers. "Promise."


End file.
